Elephant Love Medley
by Pop T
Summary: Glinda expresses her love for Elphaba in the only way she knows how. Gelphie. Wicked/Moulin Rouge.


**I come back with a peace offering! A gelphie song-fic sort of!! le gasp I know, I haven't written anything in...well...almost a year. I understand that CITY had such potential, but the lap top I was writing it on died and I lost it all. I'm trying to finish it without my next chapter but it's not the same. I promise to finish it...eventually. Just not today. Maybe over the summer. Anyway, try listening to Elephant Love Medley because the song is pretty much amazing and it's where I got my inspiration (obviously). It popped into my head and I had to write it while watching ET. Weird how inspiration comes about huh? On to reading!!**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own Wicked? No! Do I own Moulin Rouge? No! Is it awesome that the two have been combined? Yes._**

Glinda hated to be the first to admit any kind of connection with her roommate

Glinda hated to be the first to admit any kind of connection with her roommate. In fact, she didn't even really know how any of her feelings had started. Of course, shortly after the Ozdust incident was probably the first inclination. Elphaba was quite beautiful in an awkward way. Without her green tinted skin, she would probably be the awkward girl in the back of the class anyway. Sure, her upbringing could've affected her now and probably the Elphaba she knew and…dare she say it loved wouldn't be around today.

It was a scary thought really. Without Elphaba, Glinda felt….she would be lost. She wouldn't be able to stay focused. She wouldn't have even met that old Goat. She wouldn't have learned to care so deeply. She wouldn't have learned the meaning of love…

In fact, she hadn't really expressed her feelings completely to Elphaba just yet. It wasn't that she was scared. She was just waiting for the right time. The right time just hadn't arrived yet. Still, she waited in the shadows, hoping that one day she would bring up the courage to even express her feelings. She wasn't even sure Elphaba loved her the same way. After all, she had acted as if they were just friends.

Elphaba wasn't like the normal guy she would hit on. For one thing, she was a girl. That made everything way more complicated, but she didn't want to think of consequences. When the feelings were so strong…she couldn't just ignore them. It would be wrong. Love like this came around once in a lifetime…she couldn't give it such boundaries as gender or even skin color. Love was…limitless…it could make anything happen.

The second problem was her flirting tactics were getting her absolutely nowhere. For one, Elphaba wasn't used to having friends. She couldn't tell the difference between friendly touches or loving caresses. She didn't know if Glinda was just being touchy feely or if she was trying to get somewhere else.

It was frustrating, but after a while she gave up. Instead, she started to talk to her. She started to get Elphaba to open up to her. They had daily conversations about life. It wasn't the small talk, it was about serious issues, weather Glinda had any opinions herself and anything else on Elphaba's mind. It was on once of these occasions that Glinda put her plan into action. Operation GETLG (AKA: Get Elphaba to Love Galinda) was a go!

"What do you think of love Elphie?" Glinda asked, one day as Elphaba sat at her desk writing notes in her books. She looked up, her glasses falling slightly on her nose.

"Of…love?" She replied seemingly unsure of herself.

Glinda smiled. "Yes silly, love. What is it? How do you know for sure if it's real? Why are we the only ones who feel it? Is it nothing but a mere natural instinct we as animals have? What is love?"

Elphaba sat at her desk, using her long hair to cover her face as she bent down to seemingly work again. Glinda felt like she was being ignored. She jumped quickly from her bed to Elphaba's, startling Elphaba. She jumped in her chair, her hair splaying about her face. Glinda giggled while Elphaba grasped her chest, breathing deeply to settle the shock. "What was that?"

"You were ignoring me."

"I was thinking!"

"Well excuse me this isn't something to think about."

"For me it is," Elphaba muttered sorting out her fallen books.

"That's not true," Glinda said standing. Elphaba attempted a smile, her glasses completely off of her face now. "You're so beautiful," Glinda whispered, placing the stray hairs behind the green girl's ears. Elphaba seemed to blush a darker green before putting her face down.

"You don't have to lie to me," she muttered starting to write again on her books without her glasses on. Glinda picked up them up from the floor, lifting Elphaba's chin to face her directly. She gently placed the glasses upon Elphabas nose, tapping the tip of it with her finger.

"There we go, all better now," Glinda said, flushing a slight pink as she realized she had let her comment out without thinking. For a while, the room was silent. The only sound was the constant kick of her feet against the bed and the scribble of Elphaba's pen.

"I don't know what love is…and besides I've never felt it before so why should I worry myself with it," Elphaba said softly only just loud enough for Glinda to hear.

Glinda stopped her movement, frowning. "Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong…all we need is love!" Glinda exclaimed jumping up from the bed startling Elphaba once again.

"Please don't start that again!" Elphaba exclaimed, hoping Glinda's whole purpose of this day was to scare her to pieces. "We do need other things too you know."

"All we need is love!" Glinda exclaimed suddenly again. This time, Elphaba turned to see Glinda standing with a fire in her eyes she had never seen before.

"A girl has got to eat-"

"All we need is love!" Glinda exclaimed grabbing Elphaba's hands and pulling her up to stand with her.

"Or she'll end up on the street!" Elphaba said logically, wondering what had gotten into her blonde roommate.

"All we need is love," Glinda sang jokingly at Elphaba spinning the taller girl around.

Elphaba thought on how her mother had loved people. She had manipulated people to get what she wanted, not even really loving them just wanting her twisted version of it. "Love is just a game," Elphaba whispered going off of her only experience with the emotion.

Glinda looked up at her with big, sad blue eyes. She bought her hands to her Elphaba cheeks, bringing her down to her level before kissing the green girl passionately. Elphaba was startled as she felt soft lips upon her own. Her eyes remained opened, not knowing what to do. Eventually, Glinda released her looking up at her again, not removing her firm hold on Elphaba's face. "I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me," Glinda whispered looking into Elphaba's brown eyes.

Elphaba shut her eyes, leaning into Glinda's touch. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't fall for Glinda. Glinda was her friend for Oz's sake! How could this have happened. The only thing that would result from Glinda loving her was pain for both of them. She didn't want Glinda to go through that…she didn't want Glinda to feel pain. She didn't want to hurt Glinda. She knew she would hurt her…it's just how she was. "The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee," Elphaba whispered back, afraid to use her full voice in case she broke the moment that the two seemed to be suspended in.

Glinda held on to Elphaba's hand as she tried to go away. "Just one night. Give me just one night," Glinda asked pleadingly. She wanted this. She had finally gotten what she wanted. Why wouldn't Elphaba return it?

Elphaba shut her eyes, trying to hold back her feelings. If she looked at Glinda she would give in. "There's no way, cause you can't pay," Elphaba said still trying to protect Glinda.

Glinda took a deep breath, pulling Elphaba back to her. "In the name of love! One night in the name of love," Glinda asked knowing she might be scaring Elphaba, but she couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up. Not when she felt these things so strongly.

Elphaba took a deep breath not knowing what to say. Glinda couldn't love her. She was…crazy! "You crazy fool…I won't give into you," she felt as if she had stabbed her heart with a dagger as she said those faithful words.

Glinda took in a deep breath, pressing herself further into Elphaba. "Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way," Glinda pleaded, kissing Elphaba deeply again. Elphaba responded to her second kiss despite herself. She couldn't resist. Instead of getting any farther, Elphaba pulled back laying her head upon Glinda's. Glinda hummed a song her mother had taught her. One that she had sang to Elphaba in her sweet soprano voice. Elphaba smiled as she recognized the song of love…of happy endings.

"You think that people would've had enough of silly love songs," Elphaba sang along to Glinda's song. Glinda looked up and smiled kissing the green girl's cheek.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," Glinda sang back continuing to the beat of the song, never breaking eye contact with Elphaba.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs," she sang back smiling.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Glinda asked suddenly speaking once again. Elphaba looked away now, not wanting to answer the question. "I'd like to know," Glinda said suddenly after a few more moments of silence. She took herself away from Elphaba for a moment. "Cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong!" She stood up on the bed putting her hand out to Elphaba. Elphaba looked up at her lovingly, not accepting her hand. "Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!" She added knowing how Elphaba loved to ponder on flying.

Elphaba suddenly went pensive, for a moment, thinking on her mother's actions. How she would move on from man to man, how she would hurt her family in the process. "Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day," Elphaba said going from her experiences once again.

Glinda stepped down from the bed, taking Elphaba's hand. "We could be heroes just for one day," Glinda whispered as softly as she could. Her voice was strained from trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to cry…not in front of her Elphie.

Elphaba thought looked into Glinda's eyes, knowing that she was hurting Glinda just by refusing her. She knew how it would turn out, once Glinda was done with her she would go around school and start telling about that freaky green girl who "likes girls" just because she threw herself on Elphaba. Things would go wrong when Glinda decided to back stab her. 'But that was Galinda…this is Glinda,' she thought shaking her head. "You-you will be mean."

"No! I won't!" Glinda exclaimed, letting the tears stream from her eyes freely now. Elphaba wiped the tears away sighing.

"And I…I'll drink all the time," trying to lighten up from what she said.

Glinda cried into Elphaba's shoulder, Elphaba attempting to comfort her quite awkwardly. "We should be lovers," Glinda whispered, her voice suddenly more determined than before.

"We can't do that," Elphaba said still trying to resist the blonde.

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" Glinda exclaimed trying to get Elphaba to see logic.

Elphaba thought for a moment. She wasn't asking for a quick fling…she was asking for something long term. She was asking for her heart, and possibly her soul. She felt as if she were signing her soul to the devil, an adorable, sweet, blond devil. "Though nothing would keep us together," Elphaba whispered, pulling Glinda's chin up so that she looked her directly in the eye.

"We could steal time, just for one day," Glinda sang softly. Elphaba smiled, hugging Glinda resting her head upon hers again.

"We could be heroes forever and ever," Elphaba sang to Glinda. "We can be heroes forever and ever," Glinda and Elphaba sang in perfect harmony.

"We can be heroes," Elphaba finished looking into Glinda's eyes.

"Just because I will always love you," Glinda finished kissing Elphaba with as much passion as she could manage. Elphaba responded in kind, realizing that sometimes thinking things through too much could keep you away from what you truly wanted.

Once the need for oxygen became too great, the two lovers broke apart panting for air. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world," Elphaba sang softly, running her hands through Glinda's blonde hair.

Glinda smiled, wondering briefly if this could really last, or if this would only be for this part of her life. 'Hopefully,' Glinda thought as she watched Elphaba sleep. She stroked long tresses of black hair, letting it fall between her fingers. Elphaba looked peaceful as she cuddled into Glinda's grasp. 'We'll have this forever.' And with that last, hopeful thought Glinda entered the world of dreams, which now, was about as nice as the one she was actually living.


End file.
